


Soft To the Core (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @justchillin04 : Hi!!!! I noticed that requests are open and was wondering if you could do a mobster Bucky??? For the plot can it be somethin cute like him and the reader going to an amusement park or carnival, but then like a fight/ shootout starts??+As requested by @doctoranon :  Can I be all trope-y and cliche as hell with a request of Mobster AU or Motorbike Gang with bar worker/dancer reader and either Bucky or Steve. 😘
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 9





	Soft To the Core (Mob Boss AU)

It was ten am on a Monday. You unlocked the back door to The White Wolf bar and headed to the counter. Your manager, Clint, asked you to come in earlier than usual to do inventory. Business was overflowing over the weekend, which was good, but that meant there was a hit to the inventory. So, because you’re a good person, you agreed to come in earlier than you usually do. 

So there you were, dressed in your bar uniform: black shirt and jeans, staring at the shelves in the back, marking off what bottles were low and such. You had gotten about a third of the list done when you heard the bell above the front door open. Your brows furrowed in confusion. Was Clint here? He didn’t mention that he was coming by. Maybe he decided to help you?

You set the clipboard with the list onto a shelf and made your way to the front, “Clint?” you continued to walk more towards the front of the bar, “Clint?” you called out again. You heard nothing. 

“Boo,” you heard a voice whisper into your ear and you jumped high like a startled cat. 

You turned around to see the owner of the bar, James Buchanan Barnes, aka Bucky, holding his stomach as he guffawed. You frowned and went over to him, slapping his arm, “WHAT. THE. HELL. BARNES?!”

“Ah! Jeez! Sorry, doll! Ah! Fuck! Quit it!” he cried out trying to block your hits.

You stopped, frowning at him and crossing your arms over your chest, “Why did you scare me?! And what the hell are you doing here?!”

He chuckled and pulled down the lapels of his black checkered suit, “I have a business meeting soon.” Ah right. Business meeting. You knew who your boss was. James Barnes was the most feared mob boss in Brooklyn. You’ve heard the stories, the rumors. But honestly, they didn’t seem to correlate with the man that you knew, talked to, and loved. Bucky Barnes was a hard man on the outside, but you knew he was soft to the core.

You sigh, resting your hands on your hips, “Clint didn’t tell me that. Shit, you gave me a heart attack.”

He gives you a sorry smile, “’M sorry, baby,” he pulls you by the waist holding you close, “What’re you doin’ here though?”

“Inventory. Your celebration this weekend made the place run low. Clint wants me to list off what we have, don’t have, and are running low on.”

He nods, “Mhm…is that all you have to do today?”

“Yeah, why?” you shiver when his hands wander up and down your sides.

“Wanna go out tonight?” he asks, eyes darting from your eyes to your lips.

You shake your head, pushing him back by the chest, “Can’t. Got work.” you head back to the inventory room, Bucky following close behind.

“Not anymore, you don’t.”

You glance over your shoulder as you grab the clipboard again, “Says who?”

“Says me, the owner of this bar, your boss, your boyfriend, and, most importantly, the most feared mobster in Brooklyn.”

You snort, “You and I both know what a true softie you are, Barnes,” you pat his cheek and go back to overlooking the stock of alcohol you got.”

Bucky leans against the shelve you’re looking at with a pouty face, “C’mon, doll, please? I’ll take you to Coney Island. I’ll rent the entire park out so it’s just you and me. Please?” he puts a hand on your hip, “I miss my girl.” 

You rolled your eyes, “You’re the one who’s always busy. Not me.”

“And that’s why, as your boss, I’m saying you can’t work tonight so you can spend it with me.”

You sighed, shaking your head, a small smile donned on your lips. You look at him, “If you leave me to do this, I’ll go out with you tonight.”

“Deal!” he leans in and pecks your cheek. He then checks his watch, “Ah,” the bell above the door rings, “right on time. Time for my meeting. I’ll see you soon, baby.” you give a wave over your shoulder as he walks out, leaving you to do your job.

________________________________

Two hours later, you were done and Clint came by to officially open the bar. Bucky was still in his meeting and you wanted tell him you were leaving, but decided not to, in case some “serious business” was going on.

It was around 5pm when he called you, “Dress warm. Looks like it’s going to be a chilly night. I’ll pick you up at 7, kay?”

You took a shower, got dressed, had a snack, and was out the door once Bucky texted you that he was here to pick you up. 

It took about half an hour to go from your apartment in Brooklyn to Coney Island. When you got there, the place was deserted. Bucky wasn’t kidding when he said he’d rent the place out for just the two of you. Sure, there were still vendors and ride operators, but as for guests, it was just you and Bucky. 

The two of you walked hand in hand throughout the park. You rode on the ferris wheel, gripping onto Bucky’s hand as tight as you could when you reached the top, you went on a few roller coasters. You even convinced him to go on the cyclone. You and Steve couldn’t stop laughing at how he fell on his butt when he got off the ride. 

The night was going swimmingly….until Brock Rumlow and his men arrived. 

“BARNES!” Rumlow and eight men flanked him, “PIERCE SENDS HIS REGARDS.” they all lifted their guns up, pointing them to you and Bucky.

“Shit! Run, Y/N!” you and Bucky dove into different directions. You behind a corn dog vendor and Bucky behind a game booth. Bullets were flying and ricocheting of, well, everything. 

“Y/N!” you jumped when Steve grabbed a hold of you, “I have to get you outta here!”

Your eyes widened, “What?! No! You have to help, Bucky!”

Steve shook his head, “No. He wants me to get you to safety. Our guys are comin’. They’re close by. He can hold off on his own before they get here.” he nods in Bucky’s direction. You follow his line of sight and see Bucky occasionally peeking over to fire some shots of his own. He was a sharp shooter, so he was hitting his mark very well. 

But that still didn’t convince you, “I can’t, Steve. I don’t-”

“Y/N, please! He’ll be fine! I gotta get you outta here before you get hurt!” he grabs you hand and tugs you away from the gun fight. You glance back at Bucky and your eyes meet his for a moment. They soften as he gives you a nod, then they harden as he shoots back at his assailants.

__________________________________

You waited patiently at Bucky’s apartment. It’s been what seemed like forever since your date was ruined by Bucky’s rival gang. You were pacing in his room so anxious and scared that something might’ve happened to him.

The door to his room swung open and you immediately went into a fighting position, even though you don’t really know how to fight. 

In walks Bucky, his suit disheveled, his face bruised and a bit bloody, but overall okay, “Holy shit, Bucky.” you mutter as you throw yourself into his arms. 

He winces from the pain, “I’m okay, doll. Brock wanted to get up and personal, but I’m okay.”

“Is he-”

“No. The fucking coward ran ‘cause he knew he was gonna lose. He, unfortunately, lives to see another day.” He cups your faces, thumbs stroking your cheeks, “Are _you_ okay?”

You shrug, “A bit shaken up, but I’m fine. You, on the other hand, need those wounds to be addressed.” You take his hand and pull him into his extremely huge bathroom. 

You let him sit on the edge of the tub and watch you dig for his first aid kit. He smirks, you could hear the teasing in his voice, “You gonna take care of me, Nurse Y/N?”

“If you misbehave, I’ll sedate you,” you quipped.

He chuckled, “Yes, ma’am.”

You straddled his legs as you worked on cleaning his wounds, “You’re not gonna try to convince me to leave you, are ya?” you ask as you put ointment on his cuts to prevent infection.

“Nah, I know you’re too stubborn to leave me.” he smiles up at you. And it’s true, you really are too stubborn to leave him because, well, you love him. And he loves you, because behind the fearsome facade that he puts up, Bucky Barnes is really soft to the core.


End file.
